Excuses ARE good for somethin'
by Yaku Sinn
Summary: It seems the ShinRa employees are lazy biaches. They have good excuses though. AngealH/GenesisR/Sephiroth/RenoS/CloudS/ZackF
1. Monster Part1

Title: Excuses are good for somethin'...

Chapter One: Monster part1

Summary: Angeal doesnt like doing things he doesnt like doing. So dont ask.

Disclaimer: If i owned Final Fantasy 7, Zack (OHHH ZACK! How i love you!), Angeal, Genesis, and Sexiroth would be required to constantly be naked. AND Tseng, Reno and Rufus would have wild monkey sex on the dai-ly.

AN: SOOOOOOOO it's been a while. This actually came from me warning FacepaintOfPanic not to ask me to do anything when we live together. When asked why my actual response was to start reading LOVELESS. There will be one with the queen of LOVELESS soon so keep looking! :D

* * *

"Hey 'geal?" Zack called from the bathroom. "I'm about to hop in the shower! Could you do the dishes for me?"

Angeal froze from his spot on his reading chair and looked up. "..."

He looked back at his book and decided to pretend he hadn't heard the younger man.

"'Geaaalllll?" Zack said poking his head out of the bathroom doorway assuming the man hadn't heard him through the wall.

"Yes puppy?" Angeal muttered turning the page of his book and avoiding eye contanct.

"Um...could you do the dishes?" he asked again tightening his towel around his waist. He watched Angeal curiously trying to guess his answer.

Angeal closed his book and looked up at him. "I...um...Well puppy. I'm a monster. I can't do anything." He said smiling internally and letting his wing flutter as if to prove he was a monster.

Zack's face fell and one of his eyes narrowed. "You...you...you what now?"

Angeal shrugged and set his book on the arm of the chair. "I'm a monster puppy. I thought you knew this? I cant do anything because I'm a monster and i destroy everything I touch."

Zack narrowed both of his eyes and pulled a face at his mentor. He turned away and went to take his shower.

Angeal smiled to himself and went back to his reading. "Being a monster is great."


	2. Spot For Me?

Title: Excuses Are Good For Somethin'...

Chapter 2: Spot for me?

Summary: Let's Not And...Say We Did...nt.

Disclaimer: If i owned Final Fantasy 7, Zack (OHHH ZACK! How i love you!), Angeal, Genesis, and Sexiroth would be required to constantly be naked. AND Tseng, Reno and Rufus would have wild monkey sex on the dai-ly.

AN: I kinda rushed :( But I have nice hair so it makes it better right? . right? *sulks off pouting*

* * *

Life in the first class gym was fairly simple. Sephiroth was hanging from his pull up bar doing inverted sit-ups. Angeal was doing shirtless high intensity cardio in front of the dance mirrors. Genesis was on a stationary bike trying to download the eBook version of LOVELESS onto his SNook.

"Hey…Gen…Do me a…favor." Sephiroth panted between each sit-up. His sweat was dripping up his torso and onto his face.

"Hmmm?" He replied, slowing his cycling to a near stop. "What's up?"

Sephiroth squeezed his eyes tightly together and tied his hair into a ponytail. "Get me a towel?"

Genesis got off the bike and grabbed a towel. "Here ya go." He tossed the towel at the man and continued to tap at screen of his SNook.

"Get me one too?" Angeal said placing his hands on his knees and panting.

"Sure." He said tossing one at his shorter friend. He sat on the floor mat and continued to tap around on his confusing device.

More time passed in the gym.

"Hey Gen! Water bottle would you?" Angeal said from the treadmill.

Genesis sighed and got up off the mat. "Fine." He walked to the refrigerator and got Angeal's water bottle. He threw it to the man and began walking to his sitting spot.

"Me too please." Sephiroth's said waving his hand from the squat machine.

Genesis muttered under his breath and tossed Sephiroth a water bottle as well.

More time passed.

"Hey Genesis! What are you doing right now?" Angeal asked lying across the weight bench. He laid his towel behind his head and prepared to lift weights.

"Reading LOVELESS." Genesis said from his seat on the windowsill.

"Oh, well. Wanna spot for me?" Angeal asked lifting the weights from off the support bar. He exhaled loudly.

Genesis stared ahead and blinked. 'Rub my balls on his forehead? I could do that.' He thought looking off the side. 'But then again. Hmm. Decisions. Decisions.' He sighed and looked to his SNook for an answer.

"…My friend, do you fly away now?" Genesis quietly read to himself. "Why yes I do. To a world that abhors you and I? Better than working out I suppose…" He answered standing and walking to the door.

"Gen? Gonna help me or not?" Angeal asked peaking up at the quickly retreating man.

Genesis stiffened and turned to the man. He muttered something and began walking backwards.

"Genesis?" Angeal frowned.

"Dreams of the morrow have the shattered soul…" He mumbled wide-eyed still walking backwards.

"Uhm…please?"

"No matter where the winds may blow!" Genesis shouted before sprinting out of the gym.


End file.
